Beauty is a Pain
by InvestigatingLove78
Summary: From the point of view of a girl trapped on Circe's island. Bad summary, PLEASE READ! Oneshot!


**This is my first story so I hope it goes well. REVIEW PLZ! One-shot unless you want me to continue it!**

* * *

I stared at the green cucumber slices above my eyes. I had been here plenty of times before. Wait ten minutes than soak the mask in warm water. Peel off gently. Five minutes later, the face mask was done. I sighed. I laid my hands on my face. A second later, I pulled them away. Good no chipped… god. A tiny bit of the Midnight Plum polish had been rubbed off of the nail and was on my face. God.

How long could I stay here? How long could I last? How long has it been? I don't remember. Name, name…. what was my name? Who was I?

"Taylor!" a voice over me shouted. Sigh, when was this beauty trip going to end?

"Yes, ma'am?" I say, turning in the comfortable lounge chair I was sitting in. My heel slips on the woven grass. What would I have to do to get rid of that? Special lotion applied for two months? Or would it be a spell that made you feel like you were standing in ice water with extra chill for two days?

Ella is standing behind me. I know that her eyes would be pierced and flaming because of the mess-up of the skin and nails, most likely. Her lips would be tightened for a moment than released for no wrinkles could be formed.

"Taylor, C.C. wishes to speak with you," she says, turning on her heal and marching back to the fancy white mansion. I take on last look at the water, ten feet from me and the white sand. I sigh, and swing my feet into white sandals at my feet.

"Bye, Hannah!" I say to the blonde girl in the chair next to me. She waves in my general direction as I run up the sandy dunes to the boardwalk. Ella is waiting for me there.

"No running. And don't slouch, straight spine! Gosh, I wish you were like all the other girls here!" she snaps, putting on the face of discipline for C.C.

"Gosh, I wish you were more easy going like everyone else. I'm only twelve for goodness sakes. And what do you mean by 'other girls'? Aren't there boys here to? Boys like," my face falls and my shoulders slump. "Riley."

"Watch it, missy!"Ella shouts. None of the other women say anything about it. They were probably all busy with their manicures or something. We pass the pool where a leopard lay asleep on the diving board. On the towels, a sea turtle lays.

I pat his head and he looks up like he wanted to tell me something. Maybe I wasn't the only one who wanted to get released from this prison. I pat his head, sadly and walk away. Ella leads me to the door and down a hallway where another door was.

"C.C.?" Ella asked, glaring at me in out of the side of her eyes.

"Yes?" came a voice, so sweet it was like caramel.

"Taylor is here, ma'am," Ella said, putting proudness and honor in her voice. From past experiences, I know she's just putting on an act. She can be pretty mean at times, and slap you so hard, your face is red and her nails aren't chipped. Here, that's pretty important.

"Send her in, Ella!" the voice came again.

"Get in, girly!" Ella smirked, pushing me into the door. I tripped, pushing the door open. Inside was C.C. Her long black hair was pushed slightly aside as she spun a tapestry on her loom. Her green eyes were pierced which went evilly along with her black dress.

"Well, Taylor! Have you been practicing?" she said, conjuring up a flame. Dang, I hadn't. But I concentrated thinking of the warm fireplace at my grandmother's house that I used to go to. The fire where Mother used to cook soup over. I felt a bit of warmth on my hand and I opened my eyes. A thin flame flickered then steadied and went out. Dang, I never was good at this sorcery stuff.

"Oh, dear. Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. You never learn do you? Scuffed skin… knotted hair... worse sorceress skills ever! You never learn, do you dear, dear Taylor?" she ran her nails through my hair, getting them stuck in the tangles. I pulled away at her touch. "Let's see. Ella!"

Ella walks into the room, smirking like she heard the whole thing. Most likely, she did.

"Yes, ma'am?" she says.

"Put Taylor here down for a massage and a haircut, highlights and never mind," she did a quick glance at me like I was the worst thing in the world. There was no chance I was getting out of hell any time soon. But I had an idea.

"Could I go jump in the pool?" I mumbled under my breath. I glared at C.C. like I was aiming daggers at her.

"What, girly?" she snapped. I gave no reply. "What did you say?"

"CAN I GO JUMP IN THE Pool?" I shouted.

"Why?" C.C. snapped while Ella stifled a giggle.

"I want to!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Cause!"

"Cause why?"

"Do you _know _what chlorine does to your skin, complexion and hair?"

"Yes! So, let me jump in pool really fast then you can do whatever on me then!"

"NO! Ella, take her to the stations. If you need to, drag her. Now, get this trash out of here!" she shouted, sitting down at the moving tapestry where an ocean moved. I was pushed out of the room by Ella who made sure her nails dug into my skin. As we passed the pool, I slipped under her arm and kicked at her legs. She went flying into the pool, clipboard and hair flying. I stifled a laugh.

"Ella, do you have to be such a klutz?" I said, standing at the edge of the pool. She glared at me while bits of her zebra nail polish moved around her. She smirked and pointed at the building behind us. I turned around and my heart stopped. C.C. stood on the balcony, watching the scene unfold. She ran a nail over her throat.

"Come on, girly!" Ella said, sobbing wet pushing me to a tent. "Let's see how much long you will have to clean my clothes and the pool after you are done!"

Beauty is a pain. Pain is beauty.


End file.
